


Championship

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem





	Championship

PurplePuma/Garnet Male on female Explicit

It's eight in the evening when Amethyst stops being Amethyst and decides she'll be heading to the match. Steven's playing video games, Garnet is probably in her room, Pearl is somewhere within the depths of the temple. Wrestling is a special threat, being able to smack people around with wild abandon happens to be the best way to unwind.

He’s better at fighting than any of the humans around here, that’s for sure. The matches are too easy, but at least they’re fun. The last fight ends, the crawl towards the championship title is in a few weeks, Amethyst has never been more excited. Victory is sure to go to the Purple Puma, every time, and it never gets old. The very act of grabbing people and slamming them down, every imaginable method to put down another human was addicting, the power, the crowd's cries for the Puma to finish them off. Even with a lot of the people in the crowd booing at the sight of the too frequent winner, Amethyst knows this is something she’s good at.

There's a few practice matches going on inside, the main event over. Only a few stragglers and trainers are in the building, all appeal to stay dries up shortly. The champ steps out of the building, with a long sigh the Puma sucks in the cold, seaside air. The moon is in the sky, having risen from the horizon sometime earlier, casting sharp shadows off of the buildings and jagged outcroppings along the shore. He walks along the edge of the building, inky darkness consumes the large form of the Puma. After a few steps bumps into Garnet, not seeing the woman in the darkness, his eyes haven’t adjusted, even as he sputters out apologies.

“It’s fine.”

The Puma feels his heart jump into his throat, he can recognize Garnet’s voice anywhere. His words tumble out, deeper than it would in his female voice “It was my bad don’t worry about it.” he rubs his hair, embarrassed and worried that she’ll realize just who he is.

“You won the match, didn’t you?”

Admiration in the woman’s voice is highly visible, it’s something that Amethyst has craved for some time. He grins and puffs out his chest, pride swelling up his ego quickly. “That’s right. You’re talking to the one and only Purple Puma.” he flexes his arms and winks at her, glorious mane of hair flowing down his back. She’s grinning at him.

“I’m a big fan.”

“Oh really?” he puts his arms down, self conscious. Every bit of him on edge, the excitement and worry gnaw at him and he doesn’t even realize the rather large issue standing out of the front of his outfit. The fluttery heat in his gut is a result of even the slightest praise from their leader. She gets closer, leaning up to speak lower.

“Are you one of mine?”

Stabs of panic hit him as he thinks he’s found out. He looks from side to side wildly, within a second he freezes completely. The gem in front of him presses her hand up against his groin subtly, he can make out the faintest hum from her lips.

“Do you always get this excited after a match?”

Her voice is like honey, he bites back the whimper growing in his throat, quickly trying to reign in the new sensations running through his body. It’s hard to think with all the blood going out of his head and right to his dick, he’s starting to sweat. “Not really.” the idea comes to him, fast and quick “Must be you.” the coo is low that he lets out. She drags her hand off of him and leans closer.

“Do you want to test that?”

Like fucking diamonds he does, “Yes.” he says it too fast but it doesn’t matter. They go down the side of the building, he’s more than obedient as she takes his hand. He worries if she knows or if she does this often but the thoughts evaporate quickly. Puma leans down to kiss her and her mouth is full and rich and he wants to eat her alive, he runs his hands down her sides and holds onto her hips, squeezing and huffing as she hooks one leg around him and then the other. His cock strains against the fabric of his suit as she grinds up against him.

It’s frustrating not being able to do anything, he knows the mechanics already but not of the heavy heat that’s controlling him. He grinds against her, sweat drips down his face and his breaths deepen. She bucks up into him and then grabs onto his shoulder with a small smile, doesn’t protest, not even when his clumsy fingers tear open the crotch of her suit. He has a free hand and after some struggle manages to free himself from the confines of his own clothes, nearly snapping the suit in irritation. The air is chilly compared to the heat of his cock, her body is warm and her mound is slick and moist.

The Puma grinds up against her heat, sweat drips down his face, one hand clutches onto her hip too hard and he rocks his hips forward awkwardly. He’s really big, not entirely sure how that had been decided in the dank depths of his mind, the brick wall is cold against his palm and he squeezes his fingers around her one by one. Garnet bucks against him, the head of his cock slides and slips against the wet hot space between them.

It thumps in his ears slowly, he grumbles in his throat and drags her hips upwards. Her spine bends and she slides off of the wall more, weight on him. And then he jerks forward again, sinking into her. He can feel her squeeze around his cock like a smooth, heated vice. She starts to roll her hips and he pistons his forward, pressing her up the wall of the building for support as he slowly picks up speed. The noise is a slick squelch with every inch that slides all the way up his cock until he’s completely inside, pressed tightly to the back of her cunt. His fingers are carving moons into her hip and she forces her hips down on him hard.

He can feel her arms shiver when he rolls forward, hard. He’s not a pro but she’ll ride him like one and take him whole if he doesn’t jerk her back down with his meaty hand, the resistance is there but she smiles against his lips even as she bites one of them. Puma curses her for a moment before the feeling of her squeezing around his dick has him fucking her harder, his hand slides up her side, the low, low curve of her waist, he’s so big he could wrap his hand around her. The wrestler grabs her chest, kneading hard despite the unyielding edge of metal protecting her, he gets nowhere. She licks and sucks his mouth, bites and writhes as she squeezes his waist, he can’t tell what she’s thinking but he wants all of her. His groping gets worse, he loses all of his rhythm and starts to buck into her haphazardly, clenching his teeth as he feels the orgasem roll out.

It feels like stars are in his eyes, the world pulsates and he’s suddenly, strikingly aware that she’s squeezing his cock. Their fluids feel cool and oddly thick when it’s down his leg and balls. Her mouth is harder than he remembers, he licks her mouth and they kiss again and he keeps rolling his hips, slowing but still feeling her drag on him. It feels like an eternity before he realizes that he can’t get completely soft, his cock aches from the pressure. Puma drags his hips back, panting and pressing his lips against hers, squeezing Garnet tightly against his chest.

She doesn’t seem eager to stick around, dragging herself away from him gently as soon as his hold loosens a little. That answers too many questions that the purple gem now finds disturbing, their leader wanting to slip away so casually. Garnet fixes her clothing with a gesture of her hand. She bids him farewell, it sounds inviting at least.


End file.
